Down With Gay: What If?
by undertaker1465
Summary: A sex-driven CM Punk is getting bored with women and needs something to stir up some excitement in his life, and what's more exciting than a night with Jeff Hardy?
1. Excitement

CM Punk laid next to Beth Phoenix in her bed, completely spent. Smackdown would be starting in a few hours, so he would need to get ready to he'd to the arena soon, but right now, he was just going to lay there and catch his breath.

Punk and Beth had spent the past three hours going at it, practically non-stop. Normally, it'd just be one run and done, but recently, Punk had been feeling, for lack of a better word, bored.

He didn't know what it was, but he was getting really tired of just the same old, same old with Beth. Punk needed something different, something exciting. He looked over and saw Beth was asleep, so he got up, put his clothes on, and left the room.

Punk walked back to his room to grab his luggage and head to the arena. He put in his room key and walked in, plopping down on his bed. Punk chuckled, running his hands over his face. He could remember a time when walking out on people mad him feel bad, and really guilty. But now, it was just a habit to do so, and he didn't feel the least bit guilty. Punk made sure to always tell the girls he was fooling around with, and there were a lot of girls, that there was no commitment whatsoever. If they got all offended, that was their problem. His conscious was clear.

But God, was this getting boring. There was no excitement or passion in his life anymore. It was beginning to feel like a job. And switching lovers just wasn't going to cut it this time. Another girl would be exciting at first, but would get old quick. Hmm, maybe two lovers at once would do the trick. He'd never had a threesome before, that couldn't be boring.

Punk groaned and pushed the thought aside. The threesome wouldn't be boring, but the girls, yeah. He didn't no why he was thinking like this, he loved girls. But it really just seems like one cookie cutter lover after another. Punk needed something more than just another girl, he needed a whole new experience. Something different, something he'd never thought of doing before, something weird to stir up the excitement back in his life. But what?

Punk gathered his belongings, and walked to the hotel elevator, bumping into one of his pretty good friends, Randy Orton. "Hey man," Said Punk, pushing the lobby button on the elevator.

"Hey," Said Randy. "How are you?"

"Bored out of my mind," said Punk, tossing his head back.

Randy chuckled. "In general, or with life?"

"Life," said Punk.

"Beth not doing it anymore for ya?" Said Randy.

Punk scoffed. "Nothing's doing it for me anymore."

"Maybe it's time to finally settle down," said Randy.

Punk chuckled. "Settle down? Really? Yeah right. This is me we're talking about."

Randy laughed. "You'll settle down eventually."

"Somehow I doubt that," Said Punk, walking out of the elevator when it got to the lobby. "See you tonight."

"Later," said Randy, walking to the hotel gym.

Punk drove to the arena, still thinking about what could possibly give him any passion in his life. He's done it all, seen it all. Nothing was new and exciting anymore. It was all just like a re-run over and over and over. Bland and boring.

Punk walked into the arena and over to the catering table, grabbing a water bottle. He made his way to the training gym, and took out his headphones. Punk put on his workout playlist and started his exercise routine. At least when he was listening to music, no one would bug him, and he could just ignore the world for a little while. The bland, bland world.

When Punk was doing his jump squats, he couldn't help but catch something in the corner of his eye. He saw Jeff Hardy walk out of the gym showers in his ring gear, with his hair still soaking wet and green.

Jeff had to be gay, he HAD to be. There was no possible way he was straight. Punk has yet to know a single straight person who had rainbow hair, but everyone else seemed to believe he was straight.

Punk shook his head and looked away. Why was he even thinking about this? If Jeff wanted to hide who he really was, so be it. Which was ironic, cause wasn't he supposed to be the poster child for being yourself?

'Ah whatever,' thought Punk, continuing his workout. 'Not my problem. Now, back to excitement. I need something different. Think, what's different?'

As Jeff left the gym, Punk couldn't help but watch, and raise an eyebrow. 'Different...' He slowly grew a small smirk and took his headphones out of his ears, shoving them in his pocket. Punk walked out of the gym and saw Jeff leaning against a crate, checking his phone.

He had seen no indication of Jeff being in a relationship, at all. He'd never heard any rumors, never seen any pictures, nothing. So, as far as Punk was concerned, Jeff was fair game, and he was definitely different. There was no way you could hang around Jeff Hardy in any manner without having some excitement in your life.

'Wait, why am I checking out a guy? I'm not gay,' thought Punk, but then shrugged. 'Ah, who gives a fuck about sexuality these days anyways? Besides, if women are starting to bore me, what better answer to the problem than men!'

Punk sauntered up to Jeff with a smirk. It's been a little while since he really flirted with someone. This would be fun. "Hey, Jeff."

Jeff looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Um, hi?" He had no idea why Punk was talking to him. They'd never really spoken to each other before, and they weren't working together on the show tonight.

"You look pretty good tonight," Said Punk softly, running his hand down Jeff's side, smirking when he felt a shiver.

Jeff shivered at Punk's touch and jumped away. "Um... thanks, but, see, I'm not-"

"Gay?" Said Punk, moving closer to Jeff again. "Yes you are."

"No, I'm not," Said Jeff, continuing to back away.

"Oh, so the shiver was just because you were cold, then?" Said Punk, smirking and leaning on the edge of the crate.

"It's a natural reaction," said Jeff, glaring at Punk.

"Well, yeah, if I were a girl," said Punk. "But since I'm a guy, that would mean you're-"

"NOT gay," said Jeff. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Look, it's probably not my business, but aren't you Mr. Poster boy for be who you are?" Said Punk.

Jeff looked around and groaned. "Fine. Now would you shut up about it, the last thing I need is for someone to hear."

He turned to walk away but Punk grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "Why?"

Jeff turned back to him and sighed, yanking his wrist free. "The damn media. Those stupid dirt sheets, every reporter and gossiper on this planet."

Punk rolled his eyes. "And? Who cares? Who you sleep with is your business."

"Well, they don't seem to think so," said Jeff, going to walk away again.

Punk once again stopped him by grabbing his wrist, but this time pulled Jeff against him, feeling Jeff's breath hitch. "Fine. Whatever, you don't have to tell anyone but since, I know, and you know I know..."

Jeff tried pulling away, but Punk kept a firm grip. "I was thinking we could go somewhere after the show."

"Look, I can't," said Jeff. "I have a-"

"Hey!" Yelled a man, walking up to them.

Jeff sighed. "Boyfriend."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Said the man, just an inch shorter than Punk but with the same build. He had short, blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Will, we're not doing anything," said Jeff softly, breaking away from Punk. "He was just-"

"Just nothing!" Said Will, grabbing Jeff's wrist and pulling him close roughly, glaring at Punk. "Now come on."

As they walked away, Punk shook his head with a smirk. Normally, if he found out about a boyfriend, he would stop and back off immediately, especially if it was a nice guy. But Punk knew a douche bag when he saw one, and this guy, was most certainly, a douche bag. This presented a challenge, and Punk loved challenges. And boy, was this gonna put some serious excitement in his life.

AN: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this and please let me know what you think in a review! :-D


	2. Just Hanging Out

Punk waited a week until he tried to talk to Jeff again, mainly because he didn't see Jeff until the next Smackdown taping. Normally, whoever Punk was pursuing at the time would be practically climbing into his bed by this point, but Jeff was definitely going to take a little more time.

As he walked into the arena, Punk grinned when he saw Jeff at the catering table, but the grin quickly faltered when he saw how many people were over there. He couldn't really do much with other people around since Jeff wasn't exactly "out" yet, and he guaranteed he would not be getting laid if he sauntered on over there and blew Jeff's secret. Punk was just going to have to be patient, and wait to get Jeff alone. But patience wasn't exactly one of his strong points.

All throughout the show, Jeff was always around someone, and Punk was beginning to get extremely frustrated. It was like Jeff knew his plan or something and decided to fuck with him. And it didn't exactly help that Beth was being, well, herself.

She just wasn't understanding their little "friendship" was over, and that Punk was moving on to his next lay. Beth was constantly following him around like a lost puppy dog, calling him, texting him, but he figured she'd take a hint sooner or later, so he was ignoring her. And did he feel the least bit guilty about it? Nope.

About halfway through the show, Punk was watching Jeff's match against Edge when he heard someone calling him.

"Phil! Hey, hey Phil!" Said Beth, walking over to him.

Punk groaned, but didn't look at her. "What Do you want?"

Beth walked in front of him. "Well, I'm not doing anything tonight and-"

"No," Said Punk, looking past her to watch the match.

"Oh, ok," said Beth, her face falling. "Well, tomorrow is-"

"No," Said Punk.

Beth raised an eyebrow. "What's with you? We haven't done ANYTHING with each other lately."

Punk sighed, finally looking at her. "We're done."

"Wha, what do you mean, done?" Said Beth.

"I mean, I'm moving on," said Punk.

"What?! Why?!" Said Beth.

"I got bored," said Punk.

Beth glared. "Excuse me?"

"Nothin personal, just business," said Punk, turning his attention back to the match.

Beth just stood there for a few seconds before letting out a frustrated yell and stomping off, pushing past staff workers.

Punk continued watching the match until Jeff won, and then he anxiously waited for him to come backstage. But before he could go over and talk to him, Jeff pulled out his phone and called someone, walking off down some hallway.

"Dang it," said Punk, realizing he had no time to wait for Jeff to get off the phone because he had to go out and make a promo in a few minutes. He sighed, but went ahead and did his promo.

Finally, just as Punk was about to give up and leave for the night, he found Jeff completely alone in a hallway, sitting on a crate, still talking on the phone. Punk grinned and started making his way over there, hanging back for a little bit to let Jeff finish his conversation before he went to talk to him.

"I dunno, I don't really want a big party," said Jeff, fumbling with his shirt sleeve.

"Come on," said Will on the other end of the phone. "It's our 1 year anniversary, I think we deserve a good party."

"Well yeah, but I'd just prefer something personal for our anniversary," said Jeff.

"Hmm, tell you what," said Will. "How about we rent out a club, just for the two of us?"

Jeff half-smiled. "I can get behind that."

"Alright. See you when you get home. Love ya," said Will.

"I love you too," said Jeff, before hanging up the phone.

Punk raised an eyebrow a few feet away. 'A year? With that douche? Why?' He slowly made his way over to Jeff, gaining a smirk along the way. "Hey, Jeff."

Jeff jumped slightly, afraid someone else had heard his conversation, then let out a sigh of relief. "Oh. It's just you."

"Just me?" Said Punk, pretending to act offended.

"I thought you were someone else," Said Jeff, turning towards him. "Were you listening in on my conversation?"

"No," Said Punk, leaning on the wall. "I was waiting very patiently for you to finish so I could talk to you."

Jeff sighed. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing," said Punk. "It's just that I've got nothing to do tonight, and hotels are boring, especially all by myself, so I was wondering if you-"

"I'm not coming with you," said Jeff, turning away from him.

Punk sighed and took a seat next to Jeff, letting his arm wrap around Jeff's waist and his hand rest on Jeff's thigh. "Come on, I just wanna watch a little tv."

"Oh I'm suuurrreee that's all you want," said Jeff, removing Punk's arm.

"Promise," said Punk with a smirk, holding up his pinky.

Jeff laughed a little at the gesture, and then got off the crate. "Find someone else to watch tv with, I'm busy."

Punk quickly followed him and moved in front of him. "Please? I promise, no funny business. Just two friends, hanging out, and watching a little television."

Jeff sighed, figuring Punk was not going to give this up. "Alright Punk, I'll watch some tv with you."

Punk grinned, and grabbed Jeff's hand. "Awesome! Let's go!"

Jeff laughed casually and pulled his hand free. "Yeah. Let's go."

They got to the hotel in their rental cars and Punk walked Jeff to his room.

"Can't I at least go put my luggage in my room?" Said Jeff, following Punk.

"Nope, I'll get bored," said Punk, opening his room. He then turned to Jeff with a wink. "Besides, you won't be needing your luggage in your room."

Jeff rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smile as he walked into the room. "Does the word boyfriend mean nothing to you?"

Punk chuckled and shrugged, shutting the door. "Sometimes. Now pop a squat. It's chill time."

Jeff sat on the couch and Punk turned on the tv. Punk figured if he could just get Jeff to trust him, it'd be in the bag. He'd just have to make Jeff want it. Luckily, he'd learned a thing or two about seduction throughout his life. But first, he needed Jeff to trust him. "What do you feel like watching?" Asked Punk, sitting next to Jeff.

Jeff shrugged. "Anything's good."

Punk made sure not to put on anything cheesy or romantic, so he put on the walking dead marathon that was on. He had never seen the show, but what could be less romantic than knocking zombie heads off and squashing their brains?

All was going pretty well, Punk had even gotten Jeff to laugh a few times and get more comfortable, until a rather steamy scene came on. Punk was watching, and began picturing him and Jeff like that in his head. 'Damn,' thought Punk, biting his lip a little. But he stifled a groan when his body started reacting to his little fantasy. 'No! Of all the times, not now!'

Punk adjusted his position a little so Jeff wouldn't notice and was just willing for the scene to end already, thinking very un-sexy thoughts. 'Think about the Big Show, think about the Big Show,' thought Punk, looking away from the TV. Eventually, he was able to will his body down, hoping Jeff didn't notice. It probably didn't help that every time Jeff would talk to him all he could do was respond with a grunt.

"It's starting to get late," said Jeff, checking the time on his phone. "I should go."

"It's not that late," said Punk, feeling that he still had a little bit of a bulge going on, and hoping he wouldn't be the only one in his bed tonight.

"Yes it is," said Jeff. "I have to shower and crap, and get to bed early. I've got an early flight tomorrow."

Punk sighed. At least Jeff was more comfortable around him now. That was progress. "Alright. See you next week."

"Yeah. Bye," Said Jeff, grabbing his suitcase and leaving the room. Punk watched him leave and sighed. What he wouldn't give to get into those baggy, black jeans.

Punk figured he could gain Jeff's trust in one, maybe two more weeks, and it'd all be easy from there. But what concerned him was the whole "boyfriend" thing. They were apparently nearing their 1 year anniversary, which made Punk almost feel guilty about trying to pursue Jeff. If he didn't think Will was a total douche bag, Punk would've stopped dead in his tracks and just went after someone else. But knowing that guy could have his hands all over Jeff whenever he wanted made his skin crawl. He didn't understand why, but he was taking this rather personally. Punk had never really felt this way before, it was almost like, he was jealous. He quickly shook that thought away and ran his hands over his face.

"Well, looks like I have to handle my problem on my own," said Punk bitterly, walking to the shower. It had been a long, LONG time since he's had to handle his own hard-on, and he was not happy in the slightest about having to do it now. But he was gonna have to, because Punk seriously doubted Beth was going to be very willing after their conversation. He just hoped Jeff would give in soon.

AN: Hey everyone! Hope you liked the chapter! Please review! :-D

TayTay4936- Thanks for following!

CandiasnaFeels- Thanks for following, reviewing, and favoring!

- Thanks for following!

LexiC101- Thanks for favoring and following!

Angel- Thanks for reviewing!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing and following!

HalesMarieLou1- Thanks for following and reviewing!


	3. The Anniversary

Jeff walked into the Smackdown arena hand in hand with Will. He was here two hours early so he didn't have to worry about being spotted. Unfortunately, he didn't notice Punk had also showed up early.

Punk was sitting on a crate, resting from taking a quick jog around the arena, and saw Jeff and Will walk in. He found himself glaring at Will, feeling a unpleasant emotion in his stomach.

Will pulled Jeff against him and latched his arms around Jeff's waist, letting his fingers roam beneath his waistline. "So, see you tonight at the club, babe."

"Yeah, See you tonight," said Jeff, giving him a kiss.

Punk glared even harder when they kissed. 'Stupid prick,' thought Punk. 'Who does he think he is? He can't just shove his tongue down Jeff's throat whenever he damn well feels like it.'

As soon as they said goodbye Punk hopped off the crate. Fuck getting Jeff to trust him, he was moving on to the next step, making Jeff want it. And the whole arena was practically empty. What an opportunity.

"Hey, Jeff!" said Punk, walking up to him.

Jeff groaned inwardly. "Hey, Punk."

Punk smirked and stood right in front of Jeff. "You look good tonight, as usual."

"Thanks. Gotta go," said Jeff, trying to walk past Punk.

Punk quickly grabbed Jeff's hand and stood back in front of him, smirk still in place. "Why the rush?"

"I just need to get changed," said Jeff, stiffening up.

Punk let his eyes roam over Jeff's body appreciatively, smirking a little harder when Jeff blushed. "Well, this I can't miss."

Jeff got chills, but shook it off and jerked his hand free. "Go hit on someone who isn't taken."

Jeff tried to walk away again, but Punk circled his arm around Jeff's waist, pulling him against himself and pinning him gently against the wall. Punk stifled a moan at the feeling of his body against Jeff's, and let both of his arms wrap around Jeff's waist, pressing his face into Jeff's neck.

Jeff felt his breath hitch at what Punk was doing, and bit his lip when Punk buried his face in his neck, ignoring the guilty feeling in his gut.

Punk placed one small kiss against Jeff's neck, before bringing his mouth up to Jeff's ear. "I just want one roll in the hay with you, that's it. Then you're completely free to go and I'll leave you alone. Just one, please. You know you want it as much as I do."

Jeff subconsciously wrapped his arms around Punk, digging his nails into his shoulders. "No, I... d-don't."

Punk lapped at Jeff's ear and then moved back down to his neck, placing small kisses on it. "Then why, aren't, you fighting, back?"

Jeff let out a small gasp when Punk started sucking on his neck, craning his neck a little to give him better access. "Get off of me."

Punk chuckled and brought himself literally nose to nose with Jeff. "I can't exactly do that with your arms locked around me, now can I?"

Punk slowly starting twisting his head, bringing his lips closer to Jeff's. Jeff felt his heart start beating rapidly, and couldn't fight the guilt any longer. Just before their lips came in contact, Jeff kneed Punk in the gut and pushed him off. He stomped off to the locker room, feeling beyond guilty. Jeff was just hoping Punk didn't leave a mark.

Punk watched Jeff walk away while kneeling and holding his stomach. Ok, probably not his smartest idea, but he wasn't exactly known for being a rational man. Punk was focused on making Jeff want him, and by the way he was reacting, he most certainly did. He smirked at Jeff. It was only a matter of time now. Punk followed after Jeff, all rational thoughts completely leaving him.

Jeff looked at his neck in the mirror of the locker room, groaning when there was, indeed, a mark. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, never feeling more guilty in his life. Not only did he let Punk pin him against the wall, he was actually responding to all of Punk's actions. 'Hell, I was practically encouraging him,' thought Jeff, looking at himself with disgust in the mirror. At least no one was in the locker room yet, the last thing Jeff wanted to do was try and explain this to someone. He saw Punk walk in through the mirror and turned to glare. "Look at what you did! You left a freaking Mark!"

Punk smirked, looking at Jeff's neck. "Not my best work. That could've been a lot bigger."

Jeff glared even harder. "This isn't a joke! Do you have any idea what Will's gonna think?! It's my fucking anniversary today!"

"Then you'll finally be rid of that stupid dick you call a boyfriend and you can find someone ten times as good as him," said Punk. "So, really, I did you a favor. You're welcome."

Jeff's jaw dropped as he watched Punk walk into the shower area with his gear. He stomped after him and walked into the showers. "Hey! He is not a dick!"

Punk looked over his shoulder and smirked, setting his gear down on a bench. "Following me into the showers, Jeff? If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to see me naked."

"Shut up," said Jeff. "Because of you I have to go to my anniversary party with a hockey from another guy!"

"Well you weren't exactly pushing me off now were you?" Said Punk, turning to face him.

Jeff looked down at his feet with a guilty look on his face. Punk sighed, walking over to him. He grabbed Jeff's chin and pulled his face up to look him in the eyes. "Look, Will is a complete and total dick, and you can do a million times better than him."

Jeff scoffed. "With who? You?"

Punk chuckled. "Nah, I don't do relationships. But I can guarantee you there's someone out there who would kill to be with you, and right now, he's having to suffer with watching that dick touch your arms, and your hips, and your legs, and all he wants to do is run his hands all over your beautiful body but he freaking can't but that bitch gets to have you and do whatever the fuck he wants with you whenever the fuck he wants and he doesn't even appreciate it!"

Jeff's jaw dropped and his mouth opened slightly, both of them staring at each other in shock. Punk couldn't believe all of that came out of his mouth, he didn't even know where it came from. He quickly covered it up with a smirk and walked back towards his gear. "You might wanna close your mouth, it gives me ideas."

Jeff quickly closed his mouth and continued looking at Punk, while Punk looked over his shoulder and smirked at him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna shower. So, unless you want a free strip show, I suggest you leave."

Punk pulled off his shirt and Jeff continued to linger for a moment before stomping out of the shower room. "You are the most infuriating person I've ever met!"

Punk chuckled at him and continued stripping down, taking a shower.

Later that night, when Jeff got to the club him and Will had rented, he was shocked to say the least, mainly because there were a ton of male strippers, literally everywhere.

"Hey! Babe!" said Will, walking up to Jeff and sliding his hands up the back of Jeff's shirt. "Happy anniversary!"

"Who are all of these guys?" Said Jeff.

"They're strippers!" said Will, eyeing one of the strippers appreciatively. "You can't throw a good party without some strippers!"

Jeff sighed. "You said it would be just the two of us."

"Ah lighten up," said Will, dragging Jeff along to the dance floor. "Look at all of the stripper poles!"

"Yeah. Cool," said Jeff, flatly, before Will cut him off by kissing him.

"Come on," said Will, pulling Jeff to the bar, "Let's go do some shots!"

'Well I definitively wouldn't mind a drink,' thought Jeff, taking the shot.

Jeff had a few shots, just enough to get him feeling a little buzzed, while Will practically drank the whole bar, and they were now sitting in a booth. Jeff was very irritated while Will continuously ran his hands all over Jeff's thighs and kissed his neck. "Will, we're in public. Knock it off," Said Jeff, pushing Will's face away.

Will scoffed. "We're surrounded by strippers, I highly doubt they'll mind. They'll probably want to join in. Oh! You know what we should do tonight!? Have a threesome! Or maybe even or an orgy! Here, I'll go pick some good ones out!"

"No!" Said Jeff. Will either didn't hear him or just flat out ignored him because hopped out of the booth and began frolicking through the strippers.

Jeff sighed and sank down in the booth, crossing his arms. "This is bull shit."

A few minutes later, Punk was taking a jog around the town, blasting his music and stopped to rest on a bench. He saw some people making out against the wall of some club and rolled his eyes. Punk was about to jog off again, but he recognized one of those people. He took his ear buds out and started hearing them.

"Oh! God Will!" said one of them.

Punk glared. He knew recognized that douche bag, but that was most certainly not Jeff with him.

Will chuckled. "Wanna take this to the backseat, baby?"

Punk glared harder when he saw them just hop into the backseat of a car. 'That fucking dick is gonna bang some trash bag whore on his and Jeff's anniversary?!' That was the final straw for Punk. He was going to find Jeff and he was going to find him now. Punk marched over to the club but was stopped by a bouncer from going inside.

"Sorry, this club is reserved," said the bouncer.

Punk rolled his eyes. "I'm not here to fucking party I just need to talk to someone."

He tried to walk inside again but the bouncer stopped him. "No entry."

"Well than can you just go get someone for me?!" Said Punk.

"I can't leave my post," said the bouncer.

"Fine! Whatever!" said Punk. "I'll just wait for him at the hotel!" He jogged back to the hotel with a scowl on his face. There was no way in hell he was gonna let Will get away with banging some cheap stripper and then go on to bang Jeff in the same night.

AN: Hi everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! :-D

JNHwwe- Thanks for favoriting and reviewing!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!

CandiasnaFeels- Thanks for reviewing!

HalesMarieLou1- Thanks for reviewing!

RRatedauthor- Thanks for following!


	4. Mission Accomplished

Punk paced around in the hotel lobby, waiting for Jeff to get back. It was a little after midnight so the club should be closed and Jeff should be on his way back. At least Punk hoped so, the lobby clerk was getting very annoyed with him just pacing around.

"Sir, can you please just go to your room?" Said the clerk, desperately trying to stay awake.

"No!" Said Punk. "I told you the fate of the universe depends on this!"

"How could the universe possibly depend on you getting laid?!" said the clerk.

"This is not about ME getting laid!" said Punk. "This is about that douche bag NOT getting laid!"

The clerk groaned and slammed his forehead down on his desk. But his head snapped back up when he heard someone enter the lobby.

"Jeff!" said Punk, walking up to him. "I need to talk to you right now!"

"Thank God you're finally here!" said the clerk. "Now take it upstairs I'm going to bed!" He shooed them to the elevator before walking to the staff room.

Jeff pressed his floor button on the elevator and sighed. "What floor are you on?"

"Same floor," said Punk. "Where's the dick?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "He's not a dick, and I don't know."

Punk raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"He texted me saying he'll meet me back at the hotel," said Jeff, folding his arms over his chest.

Punk sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I uh, I think I know where he is."

Jeff looked over at him. "How do you know where he is?"

"Well, I sort of saw him making out with someone, and saw them hop into a car together, and I know for a fact you weren't with him," said Punk.

Jeff glared at him. "Yeah right. Is this another one of your cheap attempts to nail me?"

"No! I'm serious!" said Punk. "I know it's not what you want to hear, but I swear, I was jogging right across the street from the club!"

"Whatever," said Jeff, before raising an eyebrow. "How did you know we were at a club?"

"Because I saw him!" said Punk. "This isn't about me trying to fuck you, or nail you, or rail you, whatever the fuck you wanna call it. It's about that dick banging some other guy!"

"Even if he was how is it any different than from what you were trying to do with me!" Said Jeff.

"It's not the same!" Said Punk.

"How?!" Said Jeff. "How is it any different?!"

"Because you said no!" said Punk. "You said no, and he didn't. And he's out there banging that guy right now. That's the difference."

The elevator stopped on their floor, and Jeff's eyes watered for a moment before he stomped out of the elevator. "Whatever! Just mind your own business!"

"Jeff wait!" said Punk, before Jeff slammed his room door right in his face.

Punk sighed and knocked on the door. "Jeff, open the door."

He got no response so he was about to walk to his room, but he saw Will get out of the elevator, stumbling and reeking of cheap cologne. Will glared at him. "What are you doing by my room?"

Punk rolled his eyes. "What were you doing with that hooker?"

"It was not a hooker, it was a stripper," said Will.

"So you admit it?" Said Punk, furrowing his brows.

"Duh," said Will. "Jeff's a good lay, but every once and a while, I need a break."

"So, wait, you've done this before?" Said Punk.

"A couple'a times," said Will, chuckling. "I bet someone like you can appreciate that."

"No! I can't!" said Punk. "I'm all for having a good time but a relationship is a fucking relationship! You don't go around banging whoever you feel like! And I don't think you even realize how good you have it with Jeff!"

"Hey, Jeff is mine," said Will. "You keep your hands off my stuff."

"Your stuff?" Said Punk. "He's not property!"

"Whatever," said Will. "He's still mine, and I get to go fool around with him now and you get nothing."

It take every ounce of restraint Punk had to not punch Will in the face as he stumbled over to Jeff's door. Jeff opened the door as Will knocked and Will immediately pulled him against himself and kissed him, stumbling into the room and kicking the door shut.

Punk glared at the door, but he didn't feel angry this time, he almost felt, sad. He shook it off and walked back to his room, keeping his head down. Punk plopped down on his bed, glaring at the ceiling. This was NOT how his personal affairs were supposed to go. There weren't supposed to be any feelings, or emotions. Just sex. Some good, nice sex.

'Looks like it's time to just give up,' thought Punk, after laying in bed for over an hour. 'A good lay is not worth this.' As he was about to go change into some pajamas, he heard some commotion coming from the hallway. 'Great. Just great,' thought Punk. 'How am I gonna be able to sleep with all that racket?'

As he listened closer, he distinctly heard Jeff's voice, and he sounded extremely distressed. Punk bit his lip, but then shook his head. 'Nope. Don't care. I'm giving up.' He was heading back to the bathroom, but then stopped to think. 'Wait a minute. This is a golden opportunity. I could comfort him, and then I would so get laid!'

Punk opened the door of his hotel room and saw Will and Jeff down the hall.

"Look, Jeff, it's just that he's a better lay than you, and he's gonna put out a whole hell of a lot more than you do, nothing personal," said Will.

Punk glared with complete hatred. 'Man, and I thought I was a dick sometimes.'

"But, you can't, you can't just leave," said Jeff. "You can't just leave me!"

"Well, I am, so yeah, bye," said Will, walking, or rather stumbling towards the elevator. Jeff slammed the door of his room and as soon as Will left in the elevator, Punk made his way over there. He knocked softly on Jeff's door, waiting patiently for an answer.

Jeff answered a few moments later and glared at him. "What? Are you here to say I told you so?"

"No," Said Punk, softly. "Just seeing if you're alright."

"I'm fine," said Jeff.

"Yeah, and I'm a billionaire," said Punk, using blatant sarcasm. "Now come take a walk with me."

"No thanks," said Jeff, going to shut his door but Punk stopped it.

"Come on," said Punk, grabbing Jeff's hand softly.

Jeff slowly followed him out of the room, and Punk gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Come on, we're going on a walk." Punk led Jeff to the stairs, while Jeff held his head down. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Punk grabbed Jeff's chin and made him look up. "Hey, keep your chin up, we're gonna go have some fun! It's celebration time!"

Jeff smiled a little as Punk led him into the lobby and out of the hotel, keeping a firm grip on his hand. As they walked along the sidewalk, Punk couldn't help but notice Jeff was looking around to make sure no one saw them.

"Hey, Jeff," said Punk.

"Hmm?" Said Jeff, looking over at him.

"Why do you care if people know you're gay?" Said Punk.

Jeff shrugged and looked down. "It's just that, I don't think a lot of straight guy wrestlers would want to wrestle with a gay guy."

"Hmm," said Punk. "I don't think they'd care."

"No?" Said Jeff, looking back up at him.

"Nope," said Punk. "And there are so many benefits to coming out."

"Oh really?" Said Jeff, smirking a little.

"Really," said Punk. "You can completely be yourself, and you don't have to hide anything."

"Well, that does sound nice," said Jeff.

"Yeah, and you wanna know the best part?" Said Punk, looking at Jeff.

"What's the best part?" Said Jeff.

Punk quickly moved in front of him and pulled him close, hugging him. "You can do this in public whenever you want."

Jeff smiled and wrapped his arms around Punk, letting Punk rub his back. Punk held him there for a few seconds before pulling away and kissing Jeff's forehead. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little," said Jeff.

Punk smiled and grabbed his hand again "Come on, let's get you back to the hotel."

At Jeff's room door, Jeff hugged Punk again. "Thanks for talking to me."

"No problem," said Punk, hugging Jeff tightly.

Jeff looked up at Punk, slowly trailing his eyes from Punk's eyes, down to his lips and back again.

Punk felt his heart start racing a little as he looked down at Jeff's lips. 'Am I reading the signs right? Does he want this? Well, I've never read them wrong before.' He leaned in and kissed Jeff, feeling a sense of victory when he kissed back. Punk moaned after a few seconds when Jeff ran his tongue over his bottom lip. He eagerly let Jeff in and met his tongue with his own.

After a few more seconds of kissing, Punk slid his hand into Jeff's back pocket and grabbed his room key, making sure he got a good feel while he was in there. Jeff moaned and Punk unlocked Jeff's door, pushing it open and carrying Jeff inside to the bed, kicking the door shut behind him. He crawled on top of Jeff and immediately set to work on Jeff's shirt. After Punk pulled it off, he started unbuttoning Jeff's pants, but hesitated.

Punk couldn't help but listen to a little voice in his head. 'This is wrong.' He sighed, but thought about it. 'It's not wrong if he wants it, right?'

"Jeff, are you sure?" said Punk. Jeff moaned in response and Punk shrugged. 'I'll take that as a yes.'

He quickly rid himself and Jeff of their clothes, taking him for everything he was worth. After, Punk held Jeff against him as they both panted. 'Soooooo much better than Beth,' thought Punk, running his hand through Jeff's hair. 'And sooooooooo worth the wait.' He held Jeff until he was sure he was asleep. 'Alright, time to go,' thought Punk, moving to get up, before yawning. 'Man, I'm... so... tired.' Punk laid his head back down and slowly felt his eyes drifting shut, cuddling Jeff closer against him.

AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the support for this story! I hope you liked this chapter and please review! :-D

RRatedauthor- Thanks for reviewing and favoriting!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!

JNHwwe- Thanks for reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!

Kane09lisa- Thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting!

Me- Thanks for reviewing!

CandiasnaFeels- Thanks for reviewing!

TheGirlInThePinkScarf- Thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting!


	5. An Unconventional Friendship

Punk woke up and smiled, burying his face in the sweet smelling hair next to him. He snuggled closer to the person he was holding, until his eyes shot open. 'Wait a minute, I'm waking up next to someone,' thought Punk. 'I NEVER wake up to someone. I'm breaking my own golden rule!'

"Damn it," said Punk, softly, letting his head fall back on the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut. "Maybe I can just slip out real quick."

As he tried to gently move Jeff off of his arm, he felt Jeff start stirring. Punk bit his lip, cursing inwardly and pulled Jeff closer against him, smiling awkwardly when Jeff opened his eyes.

Jeff blinked a couple times and furrowed his brows. "Phil? You... you stayed?"

Punk chuckled awkwardly. "Uh, yeah. Of course I did."

Jeff slowly started to smile. "I thought you were gonna screw me and then I'd never see you again."

"Whhhaaaaaaaatttt? Noooooo," said Punk, pulling one of his arms from around Jeff and rubbing the back of his neck.

Jeff smiled but then sighed, pulling himself out of Punk's arms and sitting, making sure the covers were tight around him. "I can't believe we did this."

Punk stared at him and bit his lip. Granted, he did only ask for one time, but now that Jeff was completely single... He smirked, wrapping an arm around Jeff's waist. "Well then how about we do it again. I'll make you believe."

"No," Said Jeff, moving Punk's arm off of him. "It's wrong."

"How is it wrong?" Said Punk. "You're single."

"Because I just got out of a year long relationship LAST NIGHT," said Jeff. "And you screwed me right after, on my ANNIVERSARY."

"Hey, you started it," said Punk. "And you didn't protest a single bit."

"I was doing shots, and my boyfriend cheated on me and dumped me on my anniversary. I wasn't exactly thinking straight!" Said Jeff, wrapping the covers tighter around himself to make sure everything was covered.

Punk smirked. "No need for that, I've seen everything you've got."

Jeff glared at him but blushed a little. "You shouldn't have."

"Hey, don't be that way," Said Punk, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Jeff's neck, smirking a little when he felt Jeff shiver. Punk let his fingers slide under the covers, running his hands down Jeff's sides. Just as he got to Jeff's hips, Jeff pushed him off and tightly wrapped himself up in the covers again. "Stop it! It's wrong!"

"No it's not," Said Punk, grabbing Jeff's cheeks to make him look at him. "That fucker cheated on you and dumped you on your anniversary and he didn't give a damn. You have no reason to feel guilty whatsoever."

Jeff sighed, pulling away and putting his head down. "Even so, screwing someone literally an hour after after a break up isn't exactly the classiest thing to do."

Punk wrapped his arms around Jeff again, pulling him close. "Well, think of it this way, we've got an unconventional friendship."

Jeff chuckled. "I don't think unconventional is quite the word for it."

"Well, whatever it is, I like it," said Punk, kissing Jeff's neck.

Jeff pushed his face away, and got up, keeping the covers wrapped around him. "Yeah yeah. Well, you got your one screw you wanted. You can go back to screwing whoever it is you were screwing."

"Yeah, about that," Said Punk, getting up and pulling his boxers on. "See, now that you're single..."

Jeff turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me to be your fuck buddy?"

"Well, if that's what you want to call it, babe," said Punk, hugging Jeff and trying to slip his hands under the covers again.

Jeff pulled away. "Yeah, no thanks."

"Why not?" Said Punk, furrowing his brows. No one had ever turned him down before.

"I don't do friends with benefits," said Jeff.

"Come on," said Punk. "You know that was good sex."

Jeff blushed a little. "It doesn't matter how good it is. That's not who I am."

Punk frowned for a moment before beginning to smirk. "What's wrong with a little fun?"

"You and I have very different definitions of fun," said Jeff, digging through his suitcase for some fresh clothes.

"We had fun last night didn't we?" Said Punk, pulling on his pants. Jeff glared at him and Punk chuckled. "I meant before we fucked."

Jeff smiled slightly, pulling some clothes out of his bag. "I guess."

"And the sex was good, wasn't it?" Said Punk, smirking.

Jeff blushed but smirked, pulling the clothes on. "Yes. It was very nice."

"So what's the problem?" Said Punk, pulling his shirt on.

Jeff shrugged. "I dunno. I'd just feel so sleazy."

"Hey," Said Punk, reaching over and grabbing Jeff's hand. "You wouldn't be sleazy. Whether you say yes or no, my opinion of you wouldn't change a single bit. You'd still be Jeff."

Jeff looked at him for a few more moments before looking away and sighing. "I guess I'll think about it."

Punk smirked a little. "That's all I ask." He leaned in to kiss Jeff but Jeff moved his head back and pressed a finger to Punk's lips. "Woah woah woah, none of that until I make my decision."

Punk sighed. "Alright, I guess that's fair." He then smirked and stretched his arms out. "Hug goodbye?"

Jeff groaned, but walked up to Punk, giving him a hug. Punk gave him a quick squeeze, before drifting his hands down and giving Jeff's butt a quick squeeze as well. Jeff pushed him off and glared. "Hey!"

Punk chuckled and walked towards the door. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Your ass is perfection babe."

Jeff tried to keep glaring but couldn't help getting a little smirk. "Pervert."

"You know you love it," said Punk walking out of the room, winking back at Jeff with a smirk before shutting the door.

Jeff shook his head, beginning to get a small smile. 'Ok, I have to admit,' thought Jeff. 'Punk's a little cute.'

Punk strutted down the hotel hallway and let out a very satisfied sigh. Sure, he didn't exactly get a yes from Jeff, but a maybe was pretty bug step up from a straight no.

"Well, someone got laid," said Randy, walking up behind Punk.

Punk smirked and chuckled. "Oh yeah. Let me tell you Randy, best lay of my life."

Randy shook his head with a smirk as they both walked to the elevator. "Well I should think so because I'm pretty sure that wasn't your room you just walked out of."

Punk rubbed the back of his neck, pressing the down button on the elevator. "Yeah, I may have fallen asleep."

"So you snuck out this morning before she woke up?" asked Randy, getting into the elevator when it opened.

"Well, no. Not exactly," said Punk, also getting in the elevator.

Randy pressed the lobby button with a smirk. "Are you FINALLY committing to something?"

"Hell no," said Punk. "I just got another pet... maybe."

Randy chuckled. "Maybe? No yes this time?"

"Well, you know, they just got out of a relationship," said Punk.

"Well, she sounds like she may be a quality chick. Don't screw her up too bad," said Randy, getting out of the elevator as it arrived at the lobby.

"Yeah, quality 'chick,'" said Punk, walking over to the catering area. He really wish Jeff would just came out already so he could really brag to Randy about what a hot piece of ass he got, but no. Jeff still wanted it a secret, so if Punk had any hope of getting Jeff to agree to sleeping with him, he was gonna need to keep it to himself. It just really bugged Punk at how much it bothered Jeff. 'Just really, who cares anymore?' Thought Punk, pouring himself some cereal and grabbing some eggs. 'It's not like it's the end of the world if a guy happens to prefer a hot dog over a taco.'

While Punk was lost in thought, his cell phone started ringing, he quickly grabbed a bite of his cereal before answering his phone, not bothering to look at who it was calling. "Hello?"

"Hey, Phil. It's Amy," said Amy Dumas.

Punk's eyes widened. Why was Amy calling? "Oh, uh, hi."

"Listen, I know you don't really like relationships or anything, but I think we could really have something," Said Amy.

Punk raised an eyebrow. 'I could have both Jeff AND Amy. Two sexy thirds of Team Extreme, all to myself!' He was this close to saying yes, but one little thought mixed with something that felt almost like guilt forced him to say no. 'That's not fair to either of them,' thought Punk, with a sigh. "I'm kinda already doing someone at the moment."

Amy felt her heart drop at his words. "Who?"

Punk was about to respond with Jeff, but sighed, remembering to keep it to himself. "No one important. I've gotta go." He hung up before Amy had a chance to respond and sighed, tossing his phone on the table and running his hands over his face. 'Jeff may not even say yes,' thought Punk. 'I could've just thrown something away for nothing.' But for some reason he really didn't regret saying no. Punk scoffed a little and shook his head. He didn't know what was getting into him, but he was starting to feel a little different. 'Jeff's just a better screw,' thought Punk. 'Yeah, that's it.'

Amy looked at the phone after Punk hung, clenching it with a feeling somewhere in between anger and hurt. After a few moments she couldn't hold it in anymore and just let the tears fall, tossing her phone to the other side of the bed, silently sobbing to herself. 'What's wrong with me? Why aren't I good enough for him?' thought Amy, bringing her knees to her chest. She then shook her head, wiping the tears off of her face. 'No, he's not gonna get to me like this.' Amy grabbed her phone again, dialing an old number she was praying would still work.

An hour later, Jeff left his hotel room with a sigh, thinking about how much his life changed in just a day. He went from having a boyfriend to contemplating being nothing more than a piece of ass for CM Punk. Jeff smiled a little at the thought of Punk. 'He is pretty fun to hang out with,' thought Jeff. 'And I guess there's nothing wrong with a little fun...' He groaned and shook his head, deciding to think it over after this autograph session he had to do today. Pretty much all the stars of Smackdown had some sort of promotional work to do tonight before they could go home, so almost all of them were just staying at the hotel tonight, which Jeff was thankful for. The last thing he wanted was to go back to Cameron tonight and see Will somewhere with his new stripper boyfriend.

Jeff's eyes started watering at the thought of Will but he quickly shook it off. He didn't want anyone thinking anything was going on. That would blow his secret he worked so hard to keep. 'Maybe Punk's right,' thought Jeff. 'Maybe coming out wouldn't be such a bad thing.' And once again Jeff started smiling thinking about Punk. He quickly shook it off. 'I can't like him, this can't get personal.'

Jeff sighed and went to the autograph signing, hoping it would take his mind off of things. For a while, it did. It lifted his mood quite a bit to see all the people waiting in line just to meet him. But, unfortunately, right after the autograph signing he saw Will with his new stripper friends completely making out against a wall in the parking lot. Apparently, he hadn't gone home to Cameron quite yet.

Jeff glared and got in his car, quickly driving away. He tried to keep a clear head and to stay calm, but once the first tear broke free of the tear ducts, Jeff couldn't hold it in anymore. Quickly pulling into a bar parking lot, he let out a frustrated yell and banged his hands on the steering wheel. Jeff slowly looked over at the bar, feeling a serious need for a drink.

Punk walked into his hotel room with a groan, flopping down onto the bed after his interview. He had never been so bored in his life. Throughout it he found himself pretend squishing the interviewer's head just to entertain himself.

Punk sat up and pulled his shirt off. He was about to go change into some sweat pants, but someone knocked on his door. As Punk answered it, he found his lips immediately attached to Jeff's. Punk started kissing him back and pulled him into the room, backing him up against the door. He continued kissing Jeff until he smelt booze all over Jeff. Punk crinkled his nose and tried to pull away, but Jeff immediately pressed against him again.

"Are you drunk?" Said Punk, pushing him away and turning his face.

Jeff just moaned and pressed against him, kissing his neck. Punk bit his lip, trying to push Jeff off again. He was trying his best to resist, but it was getting really hard with Jeff rubbing all over him.

Punk gave up on pushing and just picked Jeff up to put him on the bed, all while Jeff reattached himself to Punk's lips. He set Jeff down on the edge of the bed and tried to walk away, but Jeff wrapped his legs around Punk's waist and started placing kisses on his chest. Punk bit his lip and clenched his fists, but lost all self control when Jeff unbuttoned his pants. He quickly climbed on top of Jeff and made quick work of their clothes.

After they were both finished, Punk held Jeff tightly against him while he was panting. He looked down at Jeff, seeing he was completely asleep, and got out of bed. Punk pulled his clothes back on and went to leave until a thought occurred to him. 'Wait a minute... This is my room.'

"Damn it," muttered Punk, looking back at Jeff. He sighed and went to grab Jeff's clothes, figuring there was only one way to do this.

Punk carried Jeff through the hallways back to his room after re-dressing him. Thankfully Jeff had left his room key in his pants, so all he had to do was bring him back.

After he turned a corner, Punk saw Randy who tilted his head and had a very confused look on his face seeing him carrying a completely incapacitated Jeff.

"Ummm," said Punk, not quite sure how to explain the situation without blowing Jeff's secret.

Randy scratched his head and opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it with a sigh and shook his head. "You know what, I don't even want to know."

Randy walked past him and Punk sighed, continuing to carry Jeff to his room. Once he got in, he laid Jeff down on his bed and pulled the covers over him. Punk got a half-smile and kissed Jeff's forehead, before walking out of the room and quietly shutting the door.

AN: I know, this took waaaaayyyyyy too long to update. I've just been ridiculously busy lately but my schedule's cleared up a bit so future chapters will come a whole lot faster than this. So I hope you lied this chapter and please review! : D

BTR-SPN-TVD-WWE-FAN- Thanks for following!

Kane09lisa- Thanks for reviewing!

Angel- Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked Randy in this chapter haha : )

CandiasnaFeels- Thanks for reviewing!

shiki94- Thanks for reviewing!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!


	6. The Hangover

Jeff woke up with a pounding headache when someone banged on his door. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head. All of last night was a complete blur for him, but he seemed to be in his own room, and was fully clothed. That was a good sign.

When the banging continued, Jeff slowly lugged himself out of bed and over to the door, squinting when he opened it from the hallway light.

"Rise and shine, babe," said Punk, smirking in the hallway.

Jeff glared a little but then groaned and held his head when it started pounding again. "Why are you here?"

"Because, we're all leaving for our flights and I'm nice enough to not abandon you here," said Punk, walking into Jeff's room. "And I wanted to see if you were still shit-faced and craving me."

Jeff glared at him and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember last night at all do you?" asked Punk, waving his hand in front of Jeff's face.

Jeff moved his hand away. "Not really."

Punk chuckled and smirked. "Well, then you are in for one hell of a story."

Jeff crossed his arms over his chest. "Again, what are you talking about?"

Punk walked right in front of Jeff and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You, babe, decided to go drink a whole bar and then act like a cat in heat."

Jeff glared and pushed him away. "Yeah right."

"Pinky swear!" said Punk, holding up his pinky, smirk still in place. "You invited yourself into my room and started grinding on me, and kissing on me, and moaned a whole hell of a lot. And you know, I tried to say no, but you were very persistent."

"You're talking out of your ass," said Jeff.

"Am not," Said Punk, grinning. "You haven't even heard the best part yet. You see, I was just trying to put you to bed, but once you started undoing my pants, I just couldn't help myself, and we fucked like bunnies."

Jeff glared hard at him. "Whatever. You know that didn't happen."

"I'm afraid it did," said Punk, smirking.

"Then why am I in my room?" said Jeff.

"Well, that's because you passed out afterwards and I had to and carry your ass back here," said Punk.

"Prove it," said Jeff, squinting his eyes a little.

"Well," said Punk, getting a dirty grin and wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist again. "under these baggy black jeans of yours, you're wearing some very sexy neon green boxer briefs."

Jeff tried to pull away but Punk kept a firm grip on him and Jeff got a confused look on his face. "How'd you know that?"

"I had to redress you before I brought you back," said Punk. "You're lucky I didn't just put a t-shirt on you and carry you that way. You have no idea how hard it was to put clothes on your hot body and not do anything."

Jeff opened his mouth to say something but Punk cut him off. "And if you want proof of that you can just go ask Randy cause he saw me carrying you."

Jeff's eyes widened. "He saw us?!"

"Relax, I didn't tell him anything," said Punk, pulling Jeff closer against him. "Even though I really want to just blow your stupid secret sometimes so I can do this in public." He leaned in and kissed Jeff, and for a few moments Jeff kissed back until he pulled his face away. "Hey, I never said yes."

Punk groaned and buried his face in Jeff's neck. "But you completely threw yourself at me!"

"I was drunk!" said Jeff, tilting his neck and repressing a moan when Punk started kissing his neck.

Punk smirked when he felt Jeff tilt his neck. 'Oh yeah, he wants it,' thought Punk. 'Time for serious seduction mode.' He moved away from Jeff's neck and pressed their foreheads together, placing one tiny peck on Jeff's lips. It took everything Punk had not to smirk when Jeff looked confused at the tiny gesture. He slowly touched their noses together, before tilting his head and placing his lips over Jeff's. Punk kissed Jeff very slowly, with their lips just brushing each time. He moved one hand to Jeff's back and kept the other around Jeff's waist, using all of his restraint to not drift his hands lower. Punk stopped for breath and pressed their foreheads together. "We have to get to our flights."

Jeff looked completely flustered, and was blushing slightly. "Y... yeah. My flight."

Punk chuckled slightly and kissed Jeff one last time. "See you next week, Jeff."

As he left Jeff watched him, finding himself yearning for more. "Bye, Phil."

Punk grinned after he closed the door and rubbed his hands together. "Works every time." He couldn't help feeling a little... different, that time though. Almost like he wasn't doing it for the sex, he was just doing it for Jeff. To have Jeff. 'Nonsense,' thought Punk, ignoring the fact he got a little thrill when Jeff called him Phil. 'It's just cause he's wrapped around my finger,' thought Punk. 'Yeah. That's it.'

While Punk was waiting for his flight at the airport, he saw Randy walking up to him.

"Ok, curiosity's getting the better of me," said Randy, taking a seat next to Punk. "Why, exactly, did you have a knocked out Jeff in your arms?"

Punk bit his lip. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" asked Randy, getting a serious tone. "Did he have a relapse?"

"No, no. Nothing like that," Said Punk. "Thankfully."

"Well, is he ok?" said Randy.

"Yeah, he's fine," said Punk, before smirking. "Verrryyyyy fine."

Randy furrowed his brows for a moment, before a lightbulb went off in his head and his eyes widened. "Did you fuck him?!"

Punk quickly covered his mouth, seeing people looking in their direction. "Could you be any louder?!"

"Sorry," said Randy, whispering. "Wait, why do you care if people know? You always boast about your latest fuck."

"I don't care," said Punk. "Jeff does."

"Oh," said Randy. "Why?"

"I dunno," said Punk. "He just doesn't want people to know. So don't tell anyone."

"You know I don't gossip," said Randy. "Now, why, exactly, was he passed out?"

"He was a little, well, VERY, drunk," said Punk.

"You fucked him while he was drunk?!" said Randy, making sure to keep his voice down.

"He came onto me!" said Punk.

"He was DRUNK!" Said Randy.

"Don't try to make me feel bad!" said Punk. "I tried saying no but he kept kissing me, and rubbing on me, and-"

"Yeah, I really don't need details," said Randy. "And please. You? Say no to sex?"

"I did!" said Punk. "I don't know why I did, but I did! I guess I was just having a blonde moment or something."

Randy slowly gained a smirk. "You like him."

"Do not!" Said Punk. "He's just a great fuck."

"Then why'd you say no to him?" Said Randy, crossing his arms, smirk still in place.

Punk sighed. "Look, Randy, I was trying to be nice, because he just got dumped by his pathetic, worthless, waste of skin he called a boyfriend."

"Damn bro," said Randy. "You REALLY like him."

"Shut up," said Punk. "If I liked him wouldn't I have kept him in my room?"

"If you didn't, wouldn't you have just thrown him out instead of personally seeing to it he got back to his room safely?" Said Randy.

Punk sighed as Randy got up for his flight. "Don't be afraid of commitment, Punk!" said Randy, walking away.

Punk mumbled to himself, putting his headphones on. "I do NOT like him. It's all about the sex. Everything is always about sex."

As Jeff flew back to Cameron, he looked out the window with headphones in, thinking about the past morning. Punk had never done anything like that with him before, it was always straightforward and to the point. And Jeff knew all Punk was in it for was the sex, but now, his persistent affection almost made it seem genuine, like he liked Jeff more than a good lay.

Jeff sighed. 'Yeah, right.' Even though he knew Punk couldn't possibly like him, the hopelessness of it all seemed to be lost in all of the passion. Jeff couldn't help feeling a tiny glimmer of hope, although most of the time that hope felt like tossing a coin into a wishing well. 'Phil would never agree to commitment. It's not who he is. And who am I to change him? I guess it's better to have him in my life as a fuck buddy, then not at all, right?' He took a deep breath and sighed again. 'I've got a lot of thinking to do this weekend.'

Both Punk and Jeff's minds were running wild that weekend, but with only one thought: each other. Punk couldn't wait to find out what Jeff's answer was, and it was driving him crazy. He regretted not getting Jeff's number so that he could just call and ask what it was, but now he had to just wait for the Smackdown taping, which was a lot harder than it seemed.

As Punk walked into the Smackdown arena, he made a beeline straight for Randy. Mainly because Jeff wasn't here yet and him and Randy were working together on the show tonight.

"Alright," said Randy. "Just turn your face away from my foot during the punt and you'll be fine."

Punk groaned. "Can't you just RKO me and call it a day?"

"Don't be a pussy," said Randy, smirking.

Punk got a small smirk. "How about you take a punt, then you can talk."

Randy chuckled. "Whatever man. So are you still in denial?"

"I don't like Jeff," said Punk.

Randy smirked. "Really? Cause I didn't say anything about him."

"Shut up, you implied it," said Punk.

Randy laughed. "Either way man, you know you like him, and it's about time you gave up your bachelor life and settled down."

"I don't like him!" said Punk. "He's just a really good fuck. I don't like anyone, and I am most certainly not ready to settle down. I. Do. Not. Like. Jeff."

Randy looked over when the arena door opened and saw Jeff walk in. He looked back at Punk and started walking away. "Who are you trying to convince here? Me? Or yourself?"

Punk sighed as Randy left and looked over at Jeff. He walked over and repeatedly kept telling himself he doesn't like Jeff. "Hey, Jeff."

Jeff looked up."Oh, hi."

"So, What do you say?" Said Punk, hugging Jeff against him.

Jeff sighed and pulled away. "I need some more time to think."

Punk furrowed his brows. "But... you've had a whole week!"

"I know, I just... it's a big decision!" said Jeff, before sighing. "Look, I'll come to your hotel room tonight and give you your answer then."

Punk smirked. "You're inviting yourself to my hotel room?"

"To talk! Nothing else!" Said Jeff, glaring at him.

Punk chuckled and pulled Jeff close to him. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say." He leaned in to kiss Jeff but stopped when he heard someone.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Said Will, walking into the arena.

Punk glared at him as Jeff pulled away. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off getting aids from that stripper?"

"You shut your mouth," said Will, pointing to Punk, before pointing to Jeff. "And you, what the fuck are you doing with that douche bag?"

"I'm the douche bag? I'M the douche bag?" Said Punk, pointing to himself, before scoffing. "Get lost before I call security, you're not allowed to be back here."

"Give me my stuff, and I'll be on my way," said Will, crossing his arms and looking Jeff up and down.

Punk glared and stepped in front of Jeff. "I said leave. Now. While you still can."

"Ooo, I'm so scared," said Will. "What are you gonna do? Fake wrestle me into a headlock."

Punk threw a punch and socked Will right in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. He leant down to lift him back up but Will punched Punk right below his eye and got up to throw another punch but got kicked right in the gut. Before Punk could do any more damage Will sprinted out of the arena. Punk spat on the ground and wiped his eye, before grabbing Jeff's hand and leading him to the locker room. "Come on, we need to get our ring gear on."

As soon as they got in the locker room Jeff grabbed Punk's face to inspect his eye. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," said Punk, looking at Jeff's lips that were merely inches away from his. "He hits like a girl."

Jeff looked at Punk's eyes and and they held eye contact for a while, until Punk leaned in and pressed their lips together. Jeff instantly kissed back and felt Punk wrap his arms around his waist, pulling them closer together. Punk licked Jeff's bottom lip and moaned when he let him in. They kissed until Punk pulled away for air. He then got a dirty grin and pressed his forehead to Jeff's. "And now I have to change my pants."

Jeff laughed and pushed his face away. "Shut up."

Punk chuckled and grabbed his wrestling gear out of his bag. Just as Jeff went to grab his ring gear, Edge walked in and set his bag down on a bench. Punk and Jeff exchanged a look that said the same thing: We seriously need to lock the door next time.

After the show, Punk anxiously awaited Jeff's arrival at his hotel room. He had even put on some cologne, hoping to entice Jeff just that much more into saying yes. Punk paced for a while before taking a seat on his couch, getting worried Jeff decided not to come. He quickly got up and answered the door when someone knocked, smirking when he saw Jeff. "So?"

"Can I come in," said Jeff, fumbling with his hands."

Punk grinned, stepping out of the doorway. "Please."

Jeff walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. Punk followed and sat next to him, wrapping his arm over his shoulders. Jeff leant his head on Punk's shoulder.

"Geeze, Will really does hit like a girl," said Jeff, looking at Punk's eye and not seeing a single mark.

Punk chuckled. "Told you. Now, down to business." He moved his other arm over to Jeff's thigh and started kissing Jeff's neck.

Jeff sighed but cranes his neck. "Didn't I say I was only coming over to talk?"

"We are talking," said Punk, running his hand up Jeff's thigh.

Jeff smirked a little and pushed Punk's hand away, turning towards him. "Well I'm not gonna give you your answer until you stop."

Punk groaned and kissed Jeff's neck one last time before looking at him. "Alright. I'll behave... for now."

Jeff laughed and looked down at his feet with a sigh. "So, just sex, huh?"

Punk took it as Jeff didn't want anything more with him. Which, normally, would've seriously relieved him. But now, for some reason, he felt slightly offended. He leaned back on the bed with his hands behind his head. "Oh yeah. No emotions, or feelings, or commitment. Just a whole lot of amazing sex."

Jeff felt his heart drop a little at Punk's words, but quickly shook it off. "Ok."

Punk's eyes widened and he sat back up. "Ok? As in, yes?"

"Yeah," said Jeff. "I guess I'll be your little fuck buddy. Soooo... what do we do now?"

Punk grinned and pulled Jeff on top of him, lying back down on the bed. "I'd say it's time to consummate our friendship."

Jeff laughed and shifted his position to where he was straddling Punk's lap. "Oh really? Is it finally my turn to top?"

Punk scoffed and ran his hands up Jeff's thighs to his belt. "This is as close as you're gonna get to topping."

"Jerk," said Jeff, as Punk pulled his belt off.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," said Punk, tossing Jeff's belt across the room...

Punk woke up the next morning with Jeff still sleeping on his chest. He smiled and hugged Jeff tighter against him, stroking his hair. Punk groaned when he heard a phone ring and looked over at the nightstand, seeing it was Jeff's.

Jeff's eyes slowly blinked open and he groaned hearing his phone ring. Punk reached over and grabbed the phone, handing it to Jeff. "It's Matt."

Jeff sighed and answered the phone, laying his head down on Punk's chest and snuggling into him. "What?"

"Well then," said Matt. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Yeah, the wrong side of someone else's, bed," said Punk, rubbing his eyes.

Jeff glared and shushed him. Punk chuckled softly and closed his eyes, trying to get a few more seconds of sleep.

"I had a long night," said Jeff, smirking.

"That's not an excuse to be all grumpy," said Matt.

"Whatever," said Jeff. "What do you want?"

"Just making sure you're coming home today," said Matt.

"Yeah I am," said Jeff. He raised an eyebrow when he heard a female voice in the background. "Who's that?"

"Oh, um, no one. Just a friend," Said Matt.

"Don't you lie to me, Matt," said Jeff. "Tell me who it is."

Matt sighed. "I was gonna wait until You got home to tell you."

"Who is it?" asked Jeff.

"It's uh, Amy," said Matt.

Jeff's eyes widened. "Amy?"

Punk opened his eyes and furrowed his brows. "Amy?"

"Yeah. We kinda got back together," said Matt.

"Oh, well, that's great!" said Jeff.

"Yeah, we worked it out," Said Matt, smiling. "So how about you? Any new lady friends?"

"No. No new lady friends," said Jeff. Technically, he wasn't lying. Punk was definitely not a lady friend.

Punk snickered and ran his hand up Jeff's side, getting his hand smacked away by Jeff.

"Jeff, you haven't had any lady friends since Trish," said Matt.

"I just haven't met anyone," said Jeff, smacking Punk's hand away again.

"Just haven't met anyone my ass," said Matt.

Jeff was about to respond but Punk started running his hands over his thighs, only to get them smacked away again. He glared at Punk and pulled the phone away from his mouth. "I will slap you."

Punk smirked and moaned. "Slap me."

Jeff quickly covered his mouth and brought the phone back up to his ear.

"What was that?" asked Matt.

"Nothing," said Jeff.

"Jeff, are you watching porn?" Said Matt.

"What?! No!" Said Jeff as Punk buried his face in his hands to keep from laughing. "Look, I have to go."

"Ooooookkkkk," said Matt. "Enjoy your porn."

Jeff glared and hung up the phone, smacking Punk on the head as he busted out laughing. "Look at what you did!"

Matt hung up and walked over to Amy on the couch. "The cat's out of the bag."

"Dang it! I wanted to surprise him," said Amy, pouting.

Matt laughed and sat next to her putting his arm around her. Amy leaned her head on his shoulder. "So does he finally have another girlfriend yet?"

"Nope," said Matt, causing Amy to groan.

"How can I plan his marriage if he never gets married?!" Said Amy. Matt laughed and her phone rang. "Oh, it's Trish," said Amy, getting a grin looking at her phone.

"It's a blessing from the heavens," said Matt, raising his arms up to the ceiling.

Amy laughed and went into another room to talk. "Hey Trish."

"Heeeeyyyy girl," said Trish. "I heard about your new, or should I say, old, relationship!"

Amy laughed. "How did you hear about it?"

"Christian told me," said Trish.

"How did Christian find out?" asked Amy.

"You know Matt can't keep his mouth shut worth a damn," said Trish.

Amy chuckled. "Yeah. That's true. And let me tell you, Trish, Matt is everything I could ever ask for. We worked through everything and we are so happy now."

"That is faaaaanntastic," said Trish.

Amy smirked. "You only called to ask about Jeff, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah! Jeff! Gee, I had completely forgotten about him!" said Trish.

"Uh huh," said Amy, shaking her head with a smile.

"Well, now that we're on the topic of Jeff," said Trish. "How's he been lately? Single?"

Amy laughed. "I think he's been good and oh yeah, very single. Matt says he hasn't had another girl since you."

"Yes!" said Trish. "I mean, oh. How interesting."

Amy smirked. "Oh yeah. And I hear he's hotter than ever."

"... Really? Is that possible?" Said Trish.

"Mmmhmm," Said Amy. "All the divas are just drooling over him, practically throwing themselves at his feet."

"What?! Those whores!" said Trish.

Amy chuckled. "What? Is someone, jealous?"

"No!" Said Trish. "... So uh, is he there?"

"Not right now," said Amy. "In about ten hours though, yeah."

"Really?" Said Trish.

"Yes really," said Amy. "Gosh, you're acting like a lovestruck teenager."

"Am not!" Said Trish. "Just put in a good word for me when you see him."

"Alright, I'll be sure to tell him I could feel your drool from over the phone," said Amy, smirking.

"Shut up," said Trish.

Amy laughed before hanging up the phone. This was going to be an interesting week.

AN: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review :-D

shiki94-Thanks for reviewing!

xHalesMariex-Thanks for reviewing and following!

TayTay4936- Thanks for reviewing!

DX-army-recruit- Thanks for following!

CandiasnaFeels- Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
